


Ballerina

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 全员性转 百合学院普通人au





	

甘いプロローグ

洛姬“你怎么还没换衣服”  
安东尼娅（以下简称托妮）“为什么要换衣服我又不出门。你怎么穿的这么花枝招展，说好的不带人来宿舍的！”  
洛姬“（白眼）你贫乏的想象力也就能想到这个了，我是要带你出去透气好吗”  
托妮“我不需要透气，况且阳光会使我虚弱”  
洛姬“带你去看漂亮小姐姐”  
托妮“等我马上就好！”

一刻钟后

洛姬“……要是有人敢问我你是谁，我就说是我在上小学的表妹”  
托妮“小学是谁，我为什么要上他？”  
洛姬“你这身梦幻小公举的打扮是怎么回事？”  
托妮“这是爱丽丝茶会主题的lolita装扮！我还穿了带兔子耳朵的靴子(๑`･ᴗ･´๑)”  
洛姬“还有带猫耳朵的指虎，小姐姐会被你吓死的”  
托妮“真正的漂亮小姐姐不会知道指虎是什么的”  
洛姬“哼”

 

出会いは溺れへの約束

托妮“……芭蕾？怎么说呢，还挺像你的审美的”  
洛姬“你就闭嘴安静如鸡的看你的漂亮小姐姐吧”  
托妮“可是这种类型的小姐姐不符合我的审美啊，比起跳芭蕾的我更想看跳脱衣舞的，可以出20刀让她们跳lap dance吗？”  
洛姬“不能，给我滚。是决定带你来的我一时糊涂（痛苦）”  
托妮“咩(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)”

两个小时后

洛姬“好了托妮走了（忍不住两次回头看）你竟然没有睡着？”  
托妮“洛姬(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)！”  
洛姬“干，干嘛？别抓着我的手好吗你突然这样让我很害怕”  
托妮“这是我们学校的舞蹈团对吧(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)”  
洛姬“嗯…对啊”  
托妮“也就是说演员都是我们学校的(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)”  
洛姬“你到底想干嘛？”  
托妮“洛姬的话一定这些人都认识吧(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)”  
洛姬“那是，你能不能换个表情”  
托妮“哦。我的鹅是谁？！(# ﾟДﾟ)”  
洛姬“……你的啥？”  
托妮“鹅啊！！！”  
洛姬“……你是说演黑白天鹅的芭蕾伶娜？”  
托妮“嗯（狗尾巴摇）”  
洛姬“贾薇斯莫娃，是我们班的”  
托妮“欧洲人？难怪这么肤白貌美ˉ﹃ˉ等一下我们班的？我怎么没见过？！”  
洛姬“因为你不来上课啊”  
托妮“哦(´･ω･`)”

几天后

托妮“小姐姐…小姐姐…啊在那里（飞速挤过去）”  
托妮“我可以坐在这里吗？”  
贾薇斯莫娃（以下简称贾娃）“当然”  
托妮「小姐姐声音也好好听♥」  
托妮“（磨蹭了一会）我前两天看了你表演的天鹅湖”  
贾娃“哦是吗？你觉得怎么样？”  
托妮“超棒的！中间我都觉得你要变成天鹅飞走了”  
贾娃“（弯着眼睛笑）”

 

帰り道の狼さんにご用心を

两节课后

托妮“你接下来还有课吗？”  
贾娃“没有了，我要去食堂，要一起吗？”  
托妮“好呀，正好我也没有课（才怪哦）”  
拿着刀的黑衣人“（突然出现）不许动！把手机和钱包交出来！”  
托妮“……”  
托妮「就是现在！保护女神顺便炫技让女神刮目相看！」  
贾娃“（突然一个擒拿打掉了劫匪的刀，然后一个旋风踢爆头）”  
托妮“(°Д°≡°Д°)”  
托妮「女、女神还是女神……」

到达食堂

托妮「哇！女神把胸放在了桌子上！好，好凶ˉ﹃ˉ那天跳舞的时候是缠起来了吗？刚才我怎么没趁乱埋胸（后悔）」  
贾娃“要不要喝点什么？”  
托妮“啊我请客吧！毕竟你刚刚救了我”  
贾娃“你准备用一杯奶茶还我的救命之恩？（笑）”  
托妮“我还可以以身相许啊”  
托妮「倒不如说请务必让我以身相许！」

八秒后

托妮“其实我小时候练过花样滑冰，所以我也会一点芭蕾”  
贾娃“哦？（吸着奶茶）”  
托妮“但是后来我就放弃了，因为长的太矮了qaq”  
贾娃“（咬着吸管笑）你现在这样也很可爱啊，花滑还有在继续练吗（摸头）？”  
托妮“（蹭蹭）嗯…后来沉迷学习，就没有再练了”  
托妮「其实是因为要控制体重，不能拒绝甜甜圈和汉堡的诱惑……女神吃的好多啊，这样还这么瘦？其实是肉都跑到该去的地步了吧，可恶的大胸，还不让我揉（哭唧唧）」  
贾娃“其实我演出那天见到你了”  
托妮“啊？”  
贾娃“你坐在舞台上手边，扎了个双马尾对不对”  
托妮“嗯嗯嗯”  
贾娃“我看到你的眼睛在黑暗里发亮，像是自带激光笔的猫眼睛一样（笑）”  
托妮“……（往奶茶里吹泡泡）”

 

甘酸っぱいエピローグ

一年后

托妮“哇～（扑到床垫上）”  
贾娃“巴姬搬出去和男朋友同居，正好可以让你搬进来了（递给她牛奶）”  
托妮“（接过牛奶）其实我觉得我早就可以搬进来了，她天天外宿只有查寝才回来。而且我可以睡你房间嘛”  
贾娃“我可不太想让你睡我房间”  
托妮“别这么说嘛。麻麻我不想喝牛奶，让我喝你的奶好不好（抱住腰）”  
贾娃“（捏脸）东西还没搬完呢”  
托妮“（口齿不清）等会再搬也一样啊”  
贾娃“我明天有体育课”  
托妮“诶qaq…那就只用手，嗯？”

第二天

托妮“Jar～看！我在实践课上做的！连做个戒指都是爱你的形状♥”  
贾娃“（接过戒指）你自己做的？”  
托妮“没错！从指环到石头的形状都是自己弄的！我做了一个上午呢，手都磨破了”  
贾娃“（拉过托妮的手亲了一下）好，你最棒啦”  
贾娃“（戴上戒指）手指的尺寸正好”  
托妮“那是当然”  
贾娃“你偷偷量过我的指围了？”  
托妮“……我准备了惊喜的，你怎么就这样发现了”  
贾娃“那我给你一个惊喜好了（亲了托妮一下），你的求婚我答应了”

 

END.


End file.
